Misriah Armory
The Misriah Armory is an armory located on the planet Mars.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 259 Their logo is a winged hourglass flanked by two double "X"'s usually located on the cartridge base of ammunition. Products Most standard-issue UNSC weapons such as the M6 Series, BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, and Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel are produced by Misriah armory. While the DTM Series of shotguns were normally produced by the Weapon System Technologies, Misriah apparently produced a variant as well, possibly by license. Civilians were also apparently able to buy military-grade weapons such as the BR55 and the M90, as evidenced by an advertisement for the company.Misriah Armory Ad Misriah Armory also produces hand-loaded match-grade ammunition for the SRS99D-S2 AM sniper rifle, used by Linda-058 during the Battle of Onyx.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Misriah also produced the Security variant of the MJOLNIR Mark V in 2543. Appearances The name or logo of the company can be seen engraved on most of the weapons it produces. In the The Art of Halo book, it shows a side view of the M6C Magnum Sidearm, which has "Misriah" stamped on the side.The Art of Halo, page 99 The engraving can be seen on the side of the pistol in the Halo 3 Beta and the Halo: Arms Race, Part 1 short as well. Its logo can also be seen hidden in a generic space ship flying around Anchor 9, to find it exit the map in theater mode go inside one through the cockpit and view the screen in the front. Below the screen Misriah Armory is written in white. The logo can now also be seen on the side of an ODST helmet in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary's new Firefight mission, Installation 04. The Misriah Armory is also noted on the side of the Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Materiel, however instead of a logo the name of the company is written; this can be seen in Multiplayer Matchmaking. Another mention is in the Halo: Reach Campaign, specifically, in the mission New Alexandria. During this mission, one possible side objective is clearing the top of a building of Elites and Engineers. Kat, the players mission operator, says this building is "the Misriah complex". Trivia *The symbol for hand-loaded match-grade 14.5 x 114mm ammunition from Misriah is a winged hourglass head stamp flanked by double "X"s. *Misriah shares its name with a place in the Marathon universe.The Rose (Terminal 2): On January 6, 2345 (Earth A.D.), at the United Earth Government Misriah food distribution center, what had begun as a commonplace food riot turned into a massacre. The UEG riot troopers who arrived at the scene had been informed that the rioters were armed. As the UEG troopers approached the scene in their Randal Hover tank, plasma fire began spraying upwards. In a flash decision, the commander of the Hover tank ordered his crew to open fire upon the crowd. It took only five seconds for over five hundred starving Martians to be incinerated. *The UNSC Laser Designator has a Misriah logo on its stock, a feature retained from its SRS99D-S2 AM roots. *Misriah is also mentioned on page 122 of the Halo Graphic Novel, with somebody named golf51979 being mentioned as the head of it. *In Halo: Reach, at the beginning of the level Tip of the Spear when you first pick up the Grenade launcher, the name Misriah Armory is painted on the side of it in white letters. *On the Halo: Reach level "New Alexandria", the defense of a Misriah Armory office building is one of the randomly generated missions within the level. *Misriah in Arabic language is Egyptian (feminine) as Egypt is Misr and feminine is Misriah. *Most weapons made by Misriah have its logo printed on it. Gallery File:Ad Mishriah.png|An advertisement for Misriah Armory. File:Misriah Armory Pistol.JPG|MISRIAH ARMORY stamped onto the side of a M6G Magnum. File:Misriah Armory 2.JPG|Another part of Misriah Armory. mis.jpg|Advertisement for Misriah Armory showing its insignia. List of appearances *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Landfall'' *''Halo 4'' **''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' Sources Links * MisriahArmory.org - A costuming blog and portfolio Category:Places Category:Human Businesses Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Category:Halo 4 Category:Halo: Combat Evolved